femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CEDJunior/Charlotte Cole (MacGyver)
Charlotte Cole (Bridget Regan) is the main protagonist/redeemed villainess from "Fence + Suitcase + Americium-241," episode 3.12 of MacGyver (airdate January 11, 2019). She is a married mother of two who also acts as the leader of a gang of thieves. As revealed by Matty Webber, Charlotte and her gang had been committing various robberies in a year long span, with one of the robberies taking place at Silver Wall in Moscow. Upon learning about Charlotte's arrangement with a criminal known as The Fence, Phoenix captured Charlotte and made a deal with her to reveal the terms in exchange for receiving a clean record. Following Charlotte's cooperation, Riley Davis met with the fence and his henchpersons (one male, one female) posing at Charlotte, with MacGyver and Bozer posing at members of her crew, where it was revealed that Charlotte's job was to steal a dirty bomb from Silver Wall. Afterwards, Charlotte was enlisted to help the crew break into Silver Wall in exchange for her freedom, and the quartet devised a plan to disguise themselves as members of the cleaning crew. However, the mission became complicated when a Silver Wall employee activated the dirty bomb (while Charlotte expressed shock that the bomb was the object she was assigned to provide for The Fence), leading to MacGyver and Charlotte devising a new plan to enter, as they had little time to do so. After Charlotte took down a pair of Silver Wall security guards, she and MacGyver reached the bomb, which was set to detonate in over a minute. MacGyver diffused the bomb successfully, but afterwards, Charlotte turned heel and took the bomb for herself, handcuffing MacGyver during her betrayal. The episode's climax featured a search for Charlotte and the bomb, and both were found in an area where she was set to make the transaction with The Fence. At that moment, domestic terrorist Darren Farragut arrived, and after his identity was revealed, it was uncovered that The Fence was set to buy the bomb so he could hand it off to Farragut for his own use. Riley appeared and claimed to be Charlotte as a distraction, claiming that the real Charlotte was an impostor. It was at this point that the villainous henchwoman uncovered Charlotte's husband and children, which revealed Charlotte's reason for the deal: her family's safety. The Fence ordered his henchpersons to kill Riley, only for the villains to be subdued by MacGyver's makeshift bomb. After a gunshot punctured the briefcase holding the bomb, Charlotte revealed that the case had a fake inside, and she returned the real bomb anonymously to the government--as she would never hand off a dirty bomb to dangerous people. MacGyver decided not to have Charlotte arrested due to her redemption, and as revealed by Matty, Charlotte was not only reunited with her family, but she received a government job due to her talents. Trivia *Bridget Regan also played remorseful villainess Daphne Tucker on New Amsterdam, as well as the evil Victoria Ryland on Perception. Gallery Charlotte Cole 2.png Charlotte Cole 3.png Charlotte Cole 4.png Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Boss Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Happy Ending Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Redeemed Category:Redhead Category:Thief Category:Fate: Karma Houdini